


Better Together?

by infinitesmal_vestigial



Series: SS Fusions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Deceit Sanders Acting Terrible, Deceit Sanders Angst, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesmal_vestigial/pseuds/infinitesmal_vestigial
Summary: Revolves around fusion amongst the sides, particularly Deceit and Roman. Is Roceit something to be praised or feared...?Word count: 1,000Warning(s): Manipulation, abusive relationshipPairing(s): Platonic Roman/Deceit





	Better Together?

Fusion was something Deceit had yet to master. 

He wasn’t completely new to it. He’d done it before, with Virgil, and that went as well as anyone could’ve expected. The result was discomfort between the two of them whenever another side brought up the topic. A few days ago, the moral side ( _“Please,”_ he’d said, smiling. _“Call me Patton._ ”) had come to his room to reach out to him, much to Deceit’s chagrin. He’d allowed it though, going along with whatever Patton said, not really paying attention until fusion was mentioned. At that he had perked up. He asked Patton if he was willing to fuse, almost too desperately. Patton had said he wasn’t but he would let the others know. 

“We want you to be a part of something better, after all.”

It was getting late in the evening when there was a knock at his door. Figuring it was Patton, he sighed and went to open it. He was stunned to find the fanciful side on the other side of the door. The latter cleared his throat, clearly uneasy, before speaking. 

“So, I heard Patton talked to you about fusion.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. Roman stood there, not meeting his eyes. 

“I was wondering if you could... If you and I could...” The words were lost in the prince’s throat.

Deceit tried to hide his enthusiasm. He hadn’t  _actually_ expected anyone to take up Patton’s offer, lesser yet one Thomas’s most important sides. He pretended to think about his options when the answer was obvious.

“Well, you might as well stay out there,” Deceit said, gesturing for him to come in.

Roman took his cue and stepped inside the room. Deceit shut the door softly behind him. He turned to face the creative side, who was looking around the room with a multitude of emotions flashing across his face. Deceit strides up to him, stopping short a few feet. Roman faces him, slightly amused, but mostly afraid. The two stare at each other each, with high levels of curiosity. After a while, the deceptive side speaks first, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

“You are aware of what you’re proposing, right? You  _want_ to fuse with me, you aren’t being forced?”

Roman hesitates. He swallows any fear he has left and replies that he is doing this of his own free will. Deceit straightens himself and puts his hand out for Roman to shake. Instead, he finds himself being pulled into a waltz.

“C’mon, there’s no need to be so formal!” Roman laughs, twirling Deceit, spinning from one corner of the room to the next. They seem to reach the climax of the dance as Roman dips his partner and  _that’s when it happens_. 

Darkness.

Deceit blacks out momentarily before coming regaining consciousness, not as himself, but as half of a whole new being. They  _fused,_ and he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. He wanted to dance and leap about the room, but struggled to get to his feet. Roman was working with him, he could feel it, and together they stood. Walking was a similar hassle, not unlike a fawn using its legs for the first time. It was painful but part of them found it rewarding.  _Who am I?,_ they thought making their way out of Deceit’s room.  _What could I be?_

They reach a mirror on the landing and look at it. A tall figure looks back, blindfolded but with uncanny sight. A crimson sash wound up around their body,covering their eyes yet allowing them to see. Dressed in a shirt laced with gold and a cape trailing behind them, they looked almost regal, with an air of malice. They are something, some _one_ powerful. 

“Ro...ceit. Roceit.”

It wasn’t much, but it was a name,  _their_  name.  A door opens down the hall.

“Roman...? Is that you, kiddo? I thought I heard —“

Patton pauses when he sees them. Roceit waits in anticipation. Patton makes a face. He looks as if he’s trying to smile but something about the way they look doesn’t sit right with him. Instead, he turns to shout for Logan.

“Is everything all right, Patt—oh.” The logical side walks up beside Patton and studies Roceit long and hard. In the end he only sighs and heads back down the hall. At this, Patton gives his best attempt at a smile and takes a step forward.

“I have to say, I’m proud of you...?” He waited for a name.

“Roceit.” Only one voice spoke.

“Roceit, huh?” Patton parroted. “It suits you! Are you... okay? Stable?”

The fusion spoke quickly but not quite together. 

“ _I’m not so-_   **Yes, we’re stable**.” Two voices. Patton gulped. Then, he turned to go.

“Why don’t you just wait here until Logan and I get back? I’m sure we can all discuss...” he stopped talking as Roceit walked towards and placed a hand on his shoulder. They cocked their head at him.

“Why, Patton? Is there something wrong with us...?” One voice again. The hand gripping Patton’s shoulder gripped tighter.

_“Help-_ **Is there something wrong with** _me?”_

Pattons yelped out in pain. Roceit abruptlylet go, clutching their hand and howling in pain, and sending the moral side crashing to the ground. As they staggered around, Patton’s eyes widened and he called for Logan twice, then Virgil. He ran back to his room, stumbling as the fusion screamed after him.

“ _You were hurting-_ **I did what I had to, listen** _ **-**  him! Are you out of- _ **to me! He would have ruined us-** _your mind?! Wait, what do you mean ‘ruin’?”_

The conversation pauses.

**“ _We’re right together, don’t you see? There’s power here. Everyone will finally take us seriously. We’ll be the most important part of Thomas. Isn’t that what you want?”_**

Another pause.

****_“I... yes. You’re right._ **Please, help me to help you.** _All right... I’ll do as you say. But don’t hurt the others, okay?”_

Roceit smirked as they rose to their feet. 

“ _ **Of course not.** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on talks on a discord server riddled with angst,, thanks guys.


End file.
